


[podfic] Captain Captured!

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Jedi Training, Kidnapping, Meditation, Mission Fic, Podfic, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: They’re coming back to the Ghost, tired but triumphant, laughing and teasing each other. Kanan’s reaching for his comlink, about to tell Hera to prep for the rendezvous with Zeb. They reach the crest of the hill and he never finishes the thought.The Ghost’s gangway is already down. Chopper lies at the bottom. In two pieces. The little astromech’s orange ‘head’ has been ripped from the rest of his chassis, torn wires spilling from both parts. His frame is blackened with blaster bolts.





	[podfic] Captain Captured!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Captured!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460258) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Canon-Typical Violence, Jedi Training, Meditation

 **Length:**  00:31:56

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Captain%20Captured!_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
